Un passé douloureux - a Hunger game fanfiction
by Nicolas Richard John Bovary
Summary: Quand le plus célèbre présentateur du Capitole découvre ce qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu savoir


Un passé douloureux

Chapitre 1

Les quarantes-six projecteurs électriques et holographiques du plateau numéro cinq s'éteignirent un à un, et le décor doré de Capitole TV sombra peu à peu dans un sommeil obscur. Caesar Flickerman quitta alors doucement son fauteuil de velours, en massant ses muscles faciaux usés par le sourire, les pupilles encore sur-dilatées par l'éclairage excessif. Il passa dans sa loge personnelle et s'aspergea le visage d'un spray humidifiant dont les gouttes traversaient avec peine l'épaisse couche de maquillage qui le recouvrait. Puis, sans autre rafraîchissement, il exigea qu'on le couvrît de son long manteau bleuet aux allures de robe de chambre et descendit par le grand escalier de marbre. Les techniciens le saluaient en le félicitant de sa merveilleuse prestation à l'interview quotidienne de Peeta Mellark, rajoutant comme de coutume qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi juste dans toute sa carrière . Lui ne les écoutait plus depuis longtemps, il se contentait de leur adresser quelques sourires bienveillants en les remerciant, quoi qu'il aient pu dire. Il sortit des studios et s'installa à l'arrière de sa longue automobile dorée qui fila bientôt à toute vitesse dans les avenues du capitole nocturne. Les constellations de la ville illuminée se reflétaient dans ses yeux songeurs à travers les vitres teintées de l'engin, et, alors qu'il ne prêtait jamais attention à ce spectacle, il se surpris à y trouver ce soir là une étrange beauté mélancolique qui le fit frissonner. Mais déjà la voiture ralentissait pour le déposer devant son hôtel particulier, une somptueuse bâtisse régulièrement stylisée selon ses ordres. Son chauffeur vint lui ouvrir et Caesar rentra dans son palace sans un mot.

Il traversa un couloir tapissé couleur lavande et alla d'un pas traînant s'enfermer dans son grand bureau dont il ferma les portes de l'intérieur. Enfin seul. Il s'affala sur un siège et se prit la tête à deux mains. En face de lui, sur les murs, étaient exposés tels une fresque multicolore quarante-deux portraits, un pour chaque édition des Hunger Games qu'il avait animée, le montrant tantôt riant, tantôt mystérieux, tantôt curieux, tantôt séducteur, mais toujours heureux dans son rôle de présentateur malicieux et drôle. Au milieu des photos était encadré son vieux diplôme de premier prix de comédie télévisuelle du Capitole Conservatoire. Il en avait été si fier lorsqu'il l'avait obtenu dans sa jeunesse... Quel âge avait-il d'ailleurs à l'époque ? Il ne savait plus. A dire vrai c'est tout juste s'il il savait vaguement combien il avait aujourd'hui, soixante... peut-être même soixante-dix. Il n'est pas à la mode de vieillir au Capitole. Et puis à quoi bon d'ailleurs, quand la chirurgie esthétique peut vous permettre de rester jeune et dynamique aussi longtemps qu'on le peut.  
Pourtant pour la première fois ce soir là, et malgré les apparences artificielles, Caesar Flickerman se sentait vieillir.

Chapitre 2

Trois jours jours auparavant, Caesar était rentré insouciant et joyeux comme à son habitude. Sa secrétaire l'avait informé qu'il venait de recevoir, frappé du sceau personnel du président Snow, l'avis de recensement lancé dans tout Panem qui visait à protéger le citoyen légal et ainsi mieux traquer les révolutionnaires irréguliers qui menaçaient l'harmonie de la nation. Caesar avait jeté un rapide regard au document, et sans exprimer d'intérêt particulier pour cette histoire de formalités administratives, avait confié la constitution du dossier à cette même secrétaire en lui adressant un de ces sourires charismatiques dont il a le secret. Le lendemain, alors qu'il déjeunait avec appétit d'un splendide banquet, en compagnie de quelques amis du show-business, sa secrétaire le contacta par téléphone. Caesar s'excusa auprès de ses convives en plaisantant sur sa surcharge de travail et s'éloigna du groupe pour mieux parler :

« – Qu'y a t'il ma chère ? La paperasse vous dépasse ? lui lança t'il joyeusement.  
– Monsieur, il y a un problème avec le formulaire de recensement...  
– Ah ?! Eh bien quel est-il ? Demanda-t'il toujours serein.  
– Il vous est demandé le nom de votre géniteur officiel, fit elle, gênée.

Le sourire malicieux de Caesar Flickerman s'effaça subitement. Son père. On voulait le nom de son père pour pouvoir l'intégrer légalement à la citoyenneté de Panem. Mais son père … Il ne l'avait jamais connu ! Sa mémoire semblait soudainement brouillée par l'intrusion de cette question à laquelle il n'avait jamais réellement réfléchit depuis au moins quarante-deux ans qui était son père ? En effet, Caesar s'était toujours considéré orphelin recueilli par une pension dans sa petite enfance, il avait plus tard su s'imposer en jouant avec les mots et la dérision, et portait en lui la fierté d'avoir réussi sa vie sans que personne ne l'y aide. Il représentait un modèle de perspicacité et d'entreprise pour la jeunesse du Capitole qui aspirait aux hautes sphères. Jamais il n'avait ressenti le besoin de retrouver un père...

– Allô ? S'interrogea la secrétaire. Caesar sortit subitement de sa réflexion et s'empressa de répondre  
– Qu'en sais-je moi ?!, qui est mon père, en voilà des questions ! dit-il avec une pointe d'agressivité, allez chercher dans les archives de Panem Mademoiselle, c'est votre métier les formulaires non ? Puis il raccrocha sans autre formule»

Caesar Flickerman éteignit son bracelet connecté et rejoignit ses amis autour de la grande table encore dégoulinante de mets en tous genre dont les célébrités de Capitole TV ne se lassaient pas. On lui en proposa et on s'étonna de son refus à reprendre de ce ragoût d'agneau qu'il appréciait tant d'ordinaire. On le remarqua mal à l'aise, ses blagues dérapaient et n'avaient plus de fin. On ne le comprenait plus, il semblait perturbé malgré sa volonté de se montrer bien. Oui, il était perturbé, et ce repas l'écœurait à chaque nouveau fumet qui lui montait au nez. Il se sentait perdu, retourné en tous sens, comme s'il eût découvert un recoin oublié de son cœur gelé. Et cela était pour lui d'autant plus fort qu'il n'en avait pas l'habitude C'était un homme sûr de lui, aux convictions fidèles au Capitole, qui s'était toujours battu pour franchir les obstacles de l'adversité. Se remémorant cela, il tenta de se rassurer, se disant qu'on aurait finalement pas grand mal, grâce à la fantastique banque d'archives de Panem réservée à quelques privilégiés comme lui, à retrouver l'homme dont il portait le nom. Il n'y aurait ensuite qu'à l'inscrire sur le formulaire, à l'oublier, et tout serait réglé. Reprenant son calme, Caesar réussit à finir le déjeuner en bon terme avec ses amis, retrouvant quelque peu son aisance à parler. Il espéra en prenant congé d'eux que les rumeurs sur son état de santé n'iraient pas loin, car plus encore que les poisons, la rumeur a assassiné bien des hommes au Capitole.

Chapitre 3

Ce matin là, avant de partir pour les studios, Caesar avait presque réussi à oublier cette affaire, et se concentrant sur l'interview du jour, il se demandait quel choix stylistique adopter pour l'occasion. Lorsqu'il fut enfin prêt, il descendit de sa chambre en saluant son personnel comme s'il s'agissait de son public. Ce qu'il aimait son métier... Pouvoir rendre les gens heureux d'une simple parole bienveillante et leur faire oublier leur soucis d'un unique regard malicieux. Rien de pourrait lui enlever cela, pensait-il. Rapide comme le vent, il s'engouffra dans son automobile et ordonna en riant au chauffeur de se rendre à Capitole TV en quatrième vitesse, ce qu'il fit, habitué aux caprices enfantins du présentateur. Mais malgré toute la bonne humeur que Caesar Flickerman se persuadait d'avoir, il y avait dans sa voix quelque chose de plus faux que d'habitude, comme un éclat de verre coincé dans sa gorge.

La matinée s'était normalement déroulée, et il avait pris plaisir à jouer la bienveillance auprès de Peeta Mellark en lui faisant dire combien l'idée d'une révolte était absurde. Il l'avait même fait s'adresser à Katniss Everdeen en personne, la suppliant d'arrêter tout ceci un sacré coup de génie, on peut le dire. Le président Snow lui revaudrait ce zèle, c'est sûr. Content de lui, Caesar prit une pause dans sa loge et, s'asseyant, aperçut collé sur son miroir, un de ces post-it rouges marqué de l'emblème de la chaîne. Curieux, il le décrocha et y lut les mots suivants : _Appel de votre secrétaire à 11 heures 04 précises : Après recherches approfondies dans la banque d'archives, aucun profil au nom de Flickerman susceptible d'être votre géniteur n'a été trouvé dans aucun des douze Districts. Étendre les recherches aux Dossiers Effacés ?_ Il eut un haut de cœur, une vague de chaleur douceâtre partie de sa poitrine lui monta jusqu'à la tête. Il voulait disparaître, sortir de ce corps, son crâne bourdonnait atrocement. Impossible. Les dossiers dans lesquels elle lui proposait de chercher contenaient les noms de ceux que le Capitole avait éliminés jusque dans la mémoire des hommes, les mutinés, les révoltés, ceux qui avaient mis en péril l'ordre et l'harmonie de Panem. Il ne pouvait le croire, elle s'était trompée c'était certain... Et pourtant ! Plus il y repensait, plus tout en lui-même lui rappelait l'infaillibilité du système de recherche dont elle s'était servie. Même sa secrétaire d'ailleurs, il l'avait recrutée parmi les meilleures, les plus efficaces et rigoureuses dans leur travail. Il ne pouvait pas y avoir d'erreur. Le bourdonnement dans sa tête s'intensifiait, il ouvrit sa grande verrière et respira l'air fraîchement pollué du Capitole à pleins poumons. Cela le calma quelques minutes. Il se répétait en lui même qu'il n'y avait pas dans tout Panem citoyen plus fidèle à l'Etat que lui, qu'il était le bras médiatique du Capitole et qu'après tout 'il n'était pas encore prouvé que son père soit inclus dans les Dossiers Effacés.

Suite à cela, Caesar avait prétexté une migraine pour pouvoir se reposer un temps ( les migraines ne sont pas inquiétantes au Capitole car chacun sait qu'elles sont dues au surplus de produits de beauté) . Puis, il était revenu sur le plateau, faisant son maximum pour ne rien laisser paraître et extérioriser son anxiété dans l'inquiétude qu'il exprimait vis à vis de la folie des révoltés dont parlait Peeta Mellark.

Maintenant, Caesar Flickerman était assis, seul dans son grand bureau, fixant le parquet en attendant de sa secrétaire une sentence dont il avait lui-même commandé l'exécution : Chercher son père dans les Dossiers Effacés.

Chapitre 4

« – C. _Julius. Flickerman, matricule 4563, citoyen du District Treize de la nation de Panem,_ lut elle à haute voix, _éliminé par les forces spéciales du Capitole pour espionnage, incitation à la révolte et trahison à la nation..._  
– Merci, laissez ça là je m'occupe du dossier. Vous... vous pouvez disposer, fit-il, d'un timbre de voix tremblant, avalant sa salive à chaque syllabe. »

Il était trois heures du matin, et Caesar Flickerman pleurait. Les larmes glissaient sur son visage emportant dans leur flot les couches accumulées de maquillage, à tel point qu'elles en étaient d'un pourpre sale. Il était allongé sur son immense lit de velours aux draps brodés du blason de l'aigle auquel il avait toujours cru. Il était tombé de haut, de trop haut sans doute pour que sa chute ne soit amortie. Son costume à paillettes s'imbibait lentement du ruissellement noirâtre de ses yeux, lui-même se sentait sali. Pourquoi lui ? Il était au fond du trou. Il ne comprenait plus le Capitole n'avait jamais voulu que le bien de Panem, il en était convaincu. Mais le Capitole tuait, et sans doute n'avait-il jamais envisagé concrètement ce mot. Mais alors, n'y avait-il pas dans ces révoltés le père d'un enfant qui ne le connaîtrait jamais ? Caesar Flickerman cherchait désespérément une conviction stable comme il en avait eu depuis sa plus tendre enfance dans le système éducatif du Capitole, mais il n'en trouva pas. Il attrapa le vieux feuillet sur sa table de chevet, et s'essuyant les yeux avec sa manche pour y voir plus clair,. Il regarda en face la photo de ce père, son père, qu'il reconnaissait à présent, qu'il avait retrouvé, juste avant que le Capitole ne lui enlève sous ses yeux, il y soixante-quinze ans de cela. Alors il maudit cet Etat corrompu, ses acteurs hypocrites, le président Snow, les révolutionnaires, les techniciens de Capitole TV, Katniss Everdeen, et Panem tout entier. Il se maudit lui-même pour avoir eut confiance en ce système, et cracha sa colère sur ces quarante-deux portraits qui l'observaient de leur sourire naïf. Il finit par s'endormir, le poing saignant au milieu des éclats de verre et des photos déchirées qui jonchaient sa moquette.

Une semaine plus tard, il avait perdu dix kilos. Flottant dans son vieux costume qui ne brillait plus, il passait ses journées et ses nuits assis dans le noir de sa chambre, les yeux dans le vide. Les rebelles, menés par Katniss Everdeen, avaient détruit le barrage il y a quelques jours de cela, plongeant la ville dans le noir permanent. Lui n'avait pas exprimé le besoin de retrouver la lumière. Il avait congédié son personnel sans explications, désormais, il était vraiment seul dans son grand palace doré. Il remâchait sans cesse ses pensées pour y trouver en sens, sans succès. Il ne savait même plus ce qu'il était. Depuis le temps qu'il n'avait pas été maquillé, des rides commençaient à apparaître sur son front et ses joues, le temps le rattrapait. Il regarda à travers les persiennes la plaine enflammée par la guerre, se rappelant le soir où il avait admiré pour la dernière fois les lumières du Capitole de nuit. La révolte grondait, bientôt elle serait aux portes de la ville, et le Capitole tomberait. Les rebelles rentreraient chez lui pour se venger de tout le mal qu'il leur avait causé : Présentateur de Hunger Games depuis plus de quarante ans, il avait été, pour tous, le clown de leurs cauchemars. A lui, le sort ne lui serait pas favorable. Il leur expliquerait, il avait changé, il avait compris, il leur expliquerait...


End file.
